


From the Mouths of Babes

by Rizzleslvr72



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzleslvr72/pseuds/Rizzleslvr72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cailin's visit and observations opens a can of worms for Maura concerning her feelings toward Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

So…strange thing. For now I’ve been bitten by the writing bug. Enjoy it now kittens because you know how I can be…growls softly at muse. This one will only be 2 or 3 chapters at the most. Again, just wanted to shake things up a bit. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my fabulous beta with very quick hands *winks* for cleaning this up for me. There are some spoilers for the actual latest episode from Rizzoli and Isles with the introuction of Cailin but hell I just ran with Maura being so uncomfortable in the beginning because it was writing gold.

* * *

 

Maura sipped on a glass of Merlot as she watched Cailin put the last dish away. Her kitchen was clean once more. She breathed easier and the Merlot was so much smoother than it had been a few minutes ago. It was not spotless, but the granite countertops on the island and about the kitchen almost gleamed as did the oven, microwave, and…  She ignored the smudge on the matching stainless steel refrigerator. Baby steps and Cailin would learn. Maura was sure of it.

Cailin threw a towel in the sink and peered at Maura with practiced nonchalance. “You don’t have to hover. You know?”

“I’m not hovering.” Maura enunciated the word carefully not liking at all the way it sounded coming from her mouth. “I’m simply enjoying a glass of wine.” She smiled to reinforce her words and wondered if it appeared as awkward as it felt.

Cailin’s crossed her arms over her chest. “Uh huh,” she muttered unconvincingly.  

Well, that question was answered.

Angela Rizzoli entered. “God, my dogs are killing me.”

It was nice having her here to referee or even provide a welcome distraction. Maura nearly sighed in relief.

“Dinner for you in the microwave, Mrs. Rizzoli, and I even cleaned.” Cailin glared daggers in Maura’s direction.

“So sweet this one.” Angela grinned and squeezed the teen’s shoulder as she walked by.

“Yes, it was delicious.” Maura added, ignoring everything else. Children, she knew, were a blessing but teenagers were from the hottest level of hell.

“Did you save Jane anything?” Angela asked.

Flushing, Cailin peered from one woman to the other. “She is over an awful lot isn’t she? I guess I should have. I’m sorry.”

Angela waved a hand in dismissal. “S’okay she can share mine like she has been or Maura can make her a sandwich.”

The embarrassment in Cailin’s expression seemed to clear, followed by a look that Maura could not identify.

Maura glanced away returning her attention to the elder Rizzoli. “I told her to pick up beer. She drank the last—“

Cailin chuckled.                                                                                      

Manners. Did children of any age have them? Maura turned. “Is there a problem?”

“Mau-ra…” Angela said in warning.

It was said in admonishment, she knew, but there was something about this girl. Maura was sure it had nothing to do with the unconditional love and acceptance freely given from their birth mother. Nothing at all. She was too old for pettiness.

“I just realized something.”

“Yes?” Maura’s tone was crisp, impatient.

“Do you talk to anyone else besides the Rizzoli’s?”

Tightening her grip around the wine glass, Maura blinked. Apprehension stirred within her, but she had no idea why. “I’m not following.”

“And you talk about Jane or talk _to_ her…what? Every five minutes or so?”

“Just what are you implying?” Maura glanced at Angela Rizzoli who shrugged. She had no choice but to return her glance to Cailin.

“Not to mention the fact that Mrs. Rizzoli lives here.”  Cailin paused. “Nothing against you Mrs. Rizzoli.”

“Don’t worry about it. Go on.” Angela encouraged.

Maura bristled. There were often times when she wasn’t aware of what was going on. During those times Jane usually helped…   Her thoughts trailed off as the person in question entered her head. “Yes, please do go on.”

“Well, I’m not implying anything. I’m inferring that you and Jane are a couple.”

Maura’s mouth dropped open at virtually the same time her glass slipped from her fingers. It shattered impressively on the hardwood floor. They all looked down at the red puddle. Then, back at each other.

“Well.” Angela murmured.

Cailin looked unsure. Her enthusiasm went down a notch. “Are you guys a couple?”

“I would like to know the answer to that one myself.”  Angela leaned against the counter.

Maura turned sharply in her direction.  Dark eyebrows were high on Angela’s forehead, disappearing behind her bangs. Lips were pursed and amusement twinkled in her eyes.

Their combined scrutiny made Maura nervous. All innuendos aside, they had seen too much…said too much. Her only recourse besides confession was subterfuge. Needing to move, she walked briskly toward the sink to procure the towel previously discarded.  Going back to the scene of the accident, Maura got down on all fours and wiped at the spilled wine violently. “Where on earth did you get such an asinine idea? Two women can be close friends without society labeling them as lesbians. They can stand close to each other without hidden subtext.”  She chose subterfuge.

“Hey, where is everybody?” A more than familiar voice rang out.

“Kitchen!” Angela Rizzoli answered.

Jane Rizzoli entered.

Turning slightly, Maura swiped at the last of the wine. Her eyes started at customary boots and followed up the long line of tapered legs in well-fitted grey slacks. The gun belt hung low over slim hips. The blue shirt and matching dark jacket accented the ensemble and clung to Jane’s torso. Distracted, Maura’s fingertips grazed over broken glass. She hissed in surprised pain.

“What the hell, Maura? You two graduate to throwing things at each other?”  Jane glanced in Cailin’s direction before her eyes settled on Maura.

“No, it’s my doing. I dropped a glass of Merlot.”  Maura held up her bleeding finger.

“Good thing it wasn’t on the area rug. You’d be in tears.” Jane’s words were teasing and her eyes sparkled as she reached out a hand to help.

Maura took it. The touch generated a sudden warmth just as it always did, but the added frisson of electricity that crackled was a new and welcome occurrence. She swallowed the gasp that threatened because of it. “Red wine stains. It wouldn’t be difficult to replace---

Jane cleared her throat. Dark eyes were alight with affection.

“You were being facetious.” Maura’s stomach fluttered.

“Mmm. Was I?” Her words were followed by the patented Jane Rizzoli smirk.

It was contagious so Maura couldn’t help but return it with a smile of her own.

“Now, let’s look at you.” Jane ordered.

“It’s just a scratch.”

Jane shushed her; held up her finger; and brushed over the wound with her own appendage. “Feel like something’s in there?”

The gasp escaped Maura this time, and the fluttering continued. “No, it’s fine. I’m sure.”

“I can get my mom to kiss it for you?” A dark brow rose.

Suddenly, Maura remembered that they weren’t the only ones present. She looked up to see Cailin and Angela Rizzoli standing next to each other with their own individual versions of a smirk. Maura swallowed. Heat suffused her face. It was a peculiar sensation, and it was one she did not enjoy. It was embarrassing to lose track in that fashion.

“No, be my guest. Taught you how to do that a long time ago.” Angela interjected.

Jane rolled her eyes. “For God’s sake, fine.”  She brought Maura’s finger to her lips, but in the process, Maura ended the contact by stepping away.

“It would only introduce more germs. The human mouth is among the filthiest.”

“Gee, thanks.” Jane countered.

“There was no offense meant.” Maura’s eyes fell to Jane’s lips and for a moment wondered about filthy things.

“Well, speaking of the human mouth, Cailin made a wonderful dinner. You can share mine.” Angela interrupted.

Maura was thankful for the disruption in more ways than one. She was flustered on the inside, at least, and it was only a matter of time before the outside world became privy to it.

“Or Maura can make you a sandwich.” Cailin added with a wide smile.

Jane stared at her mother then at the others in the room. “Okay. What’s with the weirdness?  I can almost smell it in the air.”

Maura froze and her eyes widen as she gazed in Angela and Cailin’s direction.

“I was just trying to help Maura, you know, setting up boundaries.” Angela’s smile was big and innocent.

Cailin shrugged. “Sure, what she said.”

“I should dispose of the broken stemware before anyone else gets injured.”  Maura walked away from them all. She needed a moment to regain her composure. She entered the pantry where the cleaning supplies were kept only to realize that the items she was searching for were readily available since Cailin had used them not too long ago.  Maura sighed and willed herself to settle. It was all playful conjecture. None of it meant a thing, and Jane remained oblivious. “No harm done.” She whispered recognizing that the colloquialism was apropos.

There was a knock on the door. “Yes?” Maura peered toward the open doorway.

“You can come out of the closet.” Jane answered as she entered.  “I got the glass. We’re clear.” Dark eyes smiled before their owner did.

“Thank you.”

Jane’s gaze narrowed. “You sure you’re okay?”

Maura had completely forgotten about the cut. She peered down at her hand. “Yes, the bleeding stopped.”

“That’s not what I meant but okay.”

They gazed at each other for few seconds more.

Maura saw warmth, caring and protectiveness all directed towards her. The flutter, which had been in her stomach for some time now, transformed into something deeper. “I’m fine,” she murmured. It was not a lie. At the moment, she felt nothing but burgeoning awareness, and it was enjoyable even if she was the only one feeling it.

Jane nodded, but there was something in her eyes that said she wasn’t convinced. Maura knew this wouldn’t be the last of it.

“How about that sandwich? I’ll be right back. I left the beer in the car.”

They left the closet together. Then, Maura was alone again with curious onlookers.  She peered at Cailin, who seemed poised to speak. “Not a word.” She paused and added, “Please.”

Angela Rizzoli remained blissfully quiet for all of ten seconds. She snorted, “I don’t offer to kiss any of my girlfriends’ fingers.”

**

Covering her mouth with her hand, Maura yawned as she entered the kitchen. She cinched the belt tighter around the flowered silk robe and smiled in Angela’s direction.

“Morning. Coffee?” Angela asked while she reached into the cupboard, pulling out another mug.

“Yes, please.” Sleep had been somewhat illusive the previous night. She was unsure of the reasoning behind it, hoping it had nothing to do with others being aware of her emotions. Maura made a sound of pleasure as the first sip eased down her throat.

“So…”

Maura turned in Angela’s direction. “Yes?”

She looked contrite, apologetic. “I’m sorry about ganging up on you, but I saw an opportunity so I took it.”

“I’m not sure that I understand.”

“It was a lot easier to ask you than bring it up to Jane. She gets so defensive at times about …well everything.”

Realization settled. Maura was not sure if she was ready for this conversation. Sweat prickled the back of her neck. “In regards to our relationship status?”

“Yes, in regards to that.”

“We’re friends, Angela.”

“But you want more?”

Maura took another sip of her coffee, hoping that this whole conversation would get lost in the creamy swirl.

“Maura?” Angela came closer, reaching out to touch.

“What—“

“Please. When it was brought up you looked like you were about to faint. Is that evidence enough for you? Not to mention what I see every day between you two.” Angela interrupted.

“There has been no indication that Jane sexuality is anything other than hetero normative.”

Angela squeezed her arm and brown eyes shone with affection and understanding. “Is that your way of saying yes you have feelings?”

Maura smiled despite the strangeness of the situation. “I suppose.”

“But you think Jane doesn’t?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“She cares about you that much I know, and she’s probably let you in more than she does most people.”

It was true. Jane was indeed different with her. Gentle and concerned like she was breakable at times. The habitual flutter moved from her stomach to her chest. “I am aware.”

“Take a chance, Maura. You won’t know unless you ask.”

Maura took a moment to contemplate rejection and the possible destruction of their friendship. Emotions had stayed hidden this long without issue or upheaval. “Our friendship---“

Angela groaned. “Don’t be so cliché. You’re friendship is strong…years strong.”

“She’s not exactly single, Angela.”

“What you mean Casey?” Angela shook her head. “I’ll never understand her. He disappears after the surgery not even a word, and soon as he pops up again---“

Maura looked away. She was there. She remembered the look on Jane’s face. It still burned, but she had learned to handle it.

“Sorry. Regardless, he’s gone. Has she talked about him?”

“No except for saying it was probably for the best.”

“Then there you have it.”

Cailin shuffled in. “Morning,” she grumbled.

Angela opened the cupboard to get another cup. “All right you two. Play nice. I’ve got to get to work.” She gave Maura a pointed look and a lot to consider.

* * *

Feedback is my crack... 


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo, I'm back. Here is the latest installment. It....has a lil bit of everything in it. I couldn't help myself lol. I do hope you enjoy. Don't be shy. Happy reading! You can blame my beta reader MSonya for the cliffhanger. She insisted that there was more to this story, and I ended up agreeing.

* * *

 

The day had been busy thus far. Maura was swamped with test results, prelims and other forms of paperwork. While parts of her remained sharp and alert, the lack of sleep made Maura weary around the edges. It was when she began to crinkle toward the middle that she stopped to take the proverbial break in her office. 

Even though it was needed, the break allowed her time to ponder.  Today, Maura barely had time to engage in daily routine.  In fact, she acknowledged grudgingly that she was trying to avoid part of it all together by purposefully limiting her interaction with Jane. Despite Angela Rizzoli’s encouragement, Maura’s lingering fear kept her cowed, hesitant.  In admittance of her feelings, she had taken one step forward, but in the process jumped two back to a place more comfortable.

Still, while Maura pulled back, Jane marched forward, sending a barrage of texts that varied from the mundane to the ridiculous but they never failed to make her smile. Unable to help herself she replied to a few of them. It all allowed a tiny sliver of hope to embed itself deep within. It was faint amongst everything else but it was there. Her cell phone beeped for what had to be the thirtieth time in the past few hours. Intrigued by the next offering, Maura hit the home button illuminating the message.

**Are you busy? Can I call?**

It was from Cailin. Maura was more than surprised. A sense of dread seeped in. There was something wrong there had to be. She took a breath, getting ahold of herself. This was ludicrous. There was no evidence to suggest what she was thinking. Maybe she just wanted to talk. Maura cringed, but Cailin was so…so unpredictable. It wasn’t something she really found endearing, except in Jane. This gave her pause. It was even more ludicrous that she couldn’t keep the detective out of her thoughts.

**I’m just gonna call. Tired of waiting.**

Unpredictable. Utterly.

Maura’s cell phone rang. She waited a few seconds before answering the call. “Is there something wrong?”

Cailin chuckled. “We don’t exactly do girl talk do we?”

“Hence my question.”

“Relax, Maura. I’m not in trouble. I’m actually excited. I aced all my finals.”

“That’s wonderful news.” Maura’s tone was flat and she could not figure out why. There was more to this phone call. She was sure of it.

“Don’t sound so enthused.”

“Shouldn’t you call your mother with the news?”

“I will. I wanted to talk to you first.”  There was a noticeable pause. “I overheard your conversation with Angela this morning.”

The dread, while a little dramatic, suddenly became warranted.  It blended nicely with irritation. “You were eavesdropping.”

“I ain’t dropping no eaves.”

Confusion was not a good thing to add. It only increased Maura’s aggravation. “Double negative. Not to mention the sentence itself was ridiculous.”

“Pop culture references are really lost on you sometimes. What a waste.” Cailin’s tone held laughter. “Tolkien, Maura? Lord of the Rings?”

“I don’t enjoy fantasy even if it’s hidden in social commentary.”

“Pity because I think you’re Jane’s… Sam. You two should watch the movies. The homoerotic overtones were—“

“Cailin!” Maura actually stomped her foot. It didn’t matter that she was sitting.

“Maura.”

“Is there a point to this conversation because I can assure you I’ve found nothing redeeming in it.” Maura knew she was being overly harsh, but well, she just couldn’t help it. Emotions were emotions.

“Mrs. Rizzoli was right. You should tell her.”

Maura opened her mouth but no sound emitted from it.

“I’m going to consider this a Hallmark moment. I made Maura Isles speechless.”

“You’re insufferable.” Maura finally found her words and they were somewhat scathing.

“So is Jane, but you _love_ her.”  Cailin voice continued to be filled with mirth.

“Why are you interested in my personal life?”

“Don’t know yet. It’s like I’m on this weird reality show, and I have a hand in controlling the outcome.”

“Pardon me?!” Maura was outraged.

“Pop culture reference, right. You don’t get those.”

“I understood that one.”  Maura muttered.

“Yay, Maura.”

“No one likes to be belittled, Cailin.”

“I would never poo poo you, Maura.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Tell her.”

“Goodbye, Cailin.”  Maura ended the call.

 She slammed her cell phone on the desk and took several deep breaths. Her insides quivered and she realized that her hands were shaking as well. She stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of her pencil skirt before walking around the desk. It was pacing, yes, but she needed it. **Being off kilter** did not work well with her psychological make-up. 

Her phone chirped again nearly making her jump out of her skin. Something close to a growl came out of her mouth. She reached for the phone intent on…she had no idea what.

**I know you’re busy but it’s boring as shit not being able to talk to you. Dead ppl can keep for a few minutes talk to me.**

Warmth flooded Maura, leaving her face feeling flushed, hot. Inside, she melted completely. Before she could stop herself, she typed a reply.  **Impatience is not a good trait for a detective to have.**

A few seconds later the text notification dinged. **I can’t be perfect all the time.** She could almost see Jane’s smirk, and just like that, the promise she made to herself was abandoned.

Maura smiled somehow charmed by just a few words. **Shouldn’t you be working?**

**Taking a break but I am. Kripke stabbing. It’s called old fashion police work. Have to canvas the neighborhood. Someone had to see something.**

**Good luck.** Maura wrote back.

**Can you take a call? I really hate the texting thing.**

She barely got the chance to reply before her phone started to ring. Maura answered it hungry for the sound of Jane’s voice and some semblance of her presence. “I’d like to amend my previous statement to _very_ impatient,” she said by way of greeting.

Jane chuckled. “I blame it on being Italian.”

“Adding boredom to that equation would probably be dangerous.”  Maura sat back down. She had to.

“Well with Frost the only one to bring me down we’re in trouble, and he’s at the other end of the block.”

“He hasn’t been very entertaining?”

“I didn’t say that. He’s Frost and you’re Maura.”

“I am, yes.”  Maura couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice.

“We’ve barely talked all day.” Jane said.

“I’m aware of that as well.”

“I don’t like that.” Jane added softly.

Maura’s already melted insides puddled even more. She swallowed, and murmured, “Neither do I.”

“So…you want to tell me what’s going on?” Jane asked. Her tone was serious but gentle.

Subterfuge. It was something she was becoming very good at. “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on, Maura. I know you. Something’s not right. Is having your sister here really getting to you?”

It was the truth. Jane did know her well, and she knew she could not hide forever. Still, it would have been so easy to run with the explanation given, but Maura knew she couldn’t. “No, I—“

The knock on her door could not have come at a more opportune moment.  She had no idea what she was going to say. Criminalist Chang poked her head in. “Do you have a minute?”

Maura nodded and waved her inside. “Jane? I’ll see you tonight?”

“Maybe.” She husked irritably.

Maura’s stomach rolled at the thought, but she hung up anyway.

**

Maura peered at the John Doe’s stomach contents with more than a little confusion. It looked to be cheese and ice cream. It was an odd combination.

The outer door beeped as someone entered. She ignored it to continue her analysis, but when the door to the morgue made the same noise, Maura glanced upward.

Entering with a swagger, determination was written all over Jane’s face. This was not good in the overall scheme of things. A frisson of fear chased its way down Maura’s spine.

Jane held up a bag with the name of Maura’s favorite deli written on it, Bracco’s and a drink tray. “I’m sure you avoided lunch just like you tried to avoid me.”

Truly, she had. Her stomach growled in protest.

“Should I take it as a good thing that I’m not hearing a denial?”

Maura tried to smile. “Lunch was forgotten, yes.”

Jane rolled her eyes as she ambled closer. “That’s what you got out of that statement?”

“I assumed it was somewhat rhetorical.”

A dark brow hiked upward on Jane’s forehead. “Weirder and weirder, and yes, that is a word.”

“I am aware. However, I expected you to use hinky or some other derivative. That, however, is not a word.”

Jane smirked. “Don’t try to change the subject. Plug him up and let’s eat.”

“I have to finish the prelims for---“

“Maura.”  Jane’s tone left no room for argument.

“Yes?”

“Come with me.” Brown eyes were intense and questioning. Maura found herself captured within them.

“Yes.”

Jane turned. She didn’t wait to see if Maura was following, but she would. When Jane was involved, she rarely had a choice. It was a compulsion. Maura pulled her gloves and began washing up.

When Maura entered her office, Jane had her sandwich cut in quarters and placed neatly on a paper plate. The familiarity made her heart slam against her chest. There was something sexy about it.  She walked around her desk. She stopped abruptly when Jane reached out, grabbing her forearm.

“Eat and then we talk. Okay?”

“Yes.”  Maura closed her eyes briefly. Did she not have command of the English language any longer?

“Are you going to say yes to everything I say?”  Jane’s smirked looked almost wicked, but Maura was sure she was imagining things.

Maura froze momentarily then eased into her chair. Her stomach clenched almost painfully. Dear God, she would. She knew she would. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long day. I’m a bit tired.” That was far from a lie. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally.

They ate in relative silence, which was completely aberrant.

Maura could feel Jane’s eyes on her. They never seemed to leave. She actually began to squirm.

Jane slurped at her drink as she continued her scrutiny. She sat the cup on a napkin to keep water rings from forming on Maura’s desk no doubt.

It was thoughtful and sexy. Maura groaned internally. Did she have to find everything sexy?

“I heard from Casey this morning.”

That most certainly was not sexy. A sharp sliver of pain entered her chest. “How is he?” Maura smiled and put on the face of best friend.

“He’s Casey I guess.”

“You sound---“  Maura let hope through.

“Disappointed? I’m not really. I suppose that whatever was there just kind of fizzled out.”

“Does that upset you?”

Jane shrugged. “No, I’m used to it. Hell, you’re the most consistent and longest relationship I’ve been in.”  She smirked. “What does that tell you?”

So many things. So very many things. “Bros before hoes?” It just tumbled out of her mouth. Maura decided that Detective Frost was obviously a bad influence.

Jane blinked then she roared with laughter. “Oh God. Frost is going to go ape shit when I tell him about this.”

Maura watched forever fascinated by this woman. One moment she could be so contained and the next so very free. It was a conundrum, and it kept her intrigued. “It says that I accept you for who you are…all that you are.”

Dark eyes softened. “Yeah.”  Jane frowned. “Please tell me what’s going on.”

Their gazes met and Maura wanted to tell her so badly that it left an ache.

There was knock at her door. Criminalist Chang poked her head in once more. Maura wanted to kiss the woman for her lack of etiquette.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s important but I suppose that I can come—“

“No. It’s okay Suzie.” Maura could hear the relief in her voice.

The woman smiled at both of them.” There’s an issue with some samples. They may have been compromised.”

Maura smiled in return. “I’ll be there momentarily.”

Suzie nodded. Maura stood and walked from behind her desk. Jane reached out, capturing her arm in a strong grip. Dark eyes held confusion and hurt. “Maura?”

Maura’s chest heaved. Even this kind of touch was welcome. Their eyes met briefly, but she had to look away. It literally burned. “I’ll see you tonight?”

Jane nodded and whispered, “Yeah.”

**

For once, Maura was thankfully alone in her own home. However, she knew it was not going to last. She took a healthy gulp of a very nice Vouvray, hoping to calm nerves that were way past strained. It almost hurt, keeping so much inside. Had it only been just over twenty four hours since this all occurred? It felt like longer…maybe a year or two.

She heard her front door open and vehemently hoped it someone other than Jane. Cailin strolled into the kitchen. She gave Maura a wide smile.

“Am I driving you to drink?”

Maura scoffed but drank the remaining wine in her glass before filling it again. “No.”

Cailin smirked. “Uh huh.”

“Don’t you have friends?” Maura asked peevishly.

“You know I do. This house is just so…interesting.”

Maura’s breath caught as the door opened again. She could hear familiar voices in the living area, the Rizzolis.

Mother and daughter walked into the kitchen as if it were their own.

“I brought left overs for dessert. I made the best cake.” Angela announced. She sat the container on the counter.

Jane ambled toward her. Maura brought the glass to her lips only to have it snatched away.  Jane took a sip.

“Mmm, what’s this?”

There was something sex---. Maura halted her thoughts. “Vouvray.”

“It’s good. I like it.”  Jane took another deep swallow. While her tone was light, her eyes held the same intensity as earlier.

Maura could feel eyes on them. She glanced upward to twin smiles and shining eyes. Tachycardia was becoming a normal occurrence.

“I’m going to take a bath. I deserve it.” Cailin announced. Ambling past them, she coughed.

Maura was sure she heard. “Tell her.”  Jane looked up as well.

Cailin rubbed her chest. “Excuse me. Must be coming down with something.”

Maura glared. Heat suffused her face.

Angela cleared her throat. “That sounds good. You two are on your own tonight.”  She stared pointedly at Maura.

Jane stiffened. “Okay! What the hell?!”

Angela waved away her daughters indignation. “Tired. Long day.” She disappeared out the kitchen door that led outside to the guest house.

Jane threw her hands up and turned to Maura. “Is everybody in on this craziness? This is the last time I’m asking, Maura.”

Maura stepped away. She couldn’t take it anymore. It was all just too overwhelming. Her nerves were frayed. Everything was frayed. “Or _what_ Jane?” She didn’t mean for it to come out as umbrage.

The detective’s eyes widened. “Wha--what is wrong with you?!” She sputtered. “You’ve been acting weird for the past two days and _you’re angry with me_?”

“Yes! You’re a detective Jane!”  Maura knew this wasn’t rational but she was well past that.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Detect!” Maura exclaimed.

Jane’s face reddened. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ve had enough. Call me when you get the bug out of your ass.”  She stomped away.

Maura blinked. This was certainly not the way it was supposed to go. Gathering the wits she had left, she followed.

Jane was near the front door.

“Wait!”

She stopped but didn’t turn around.

Maura closed the distance between them. Jane was still and rigid. She seemed to radiate anger. Refusing to let it deter her, Maura reached out and grasped her forearm. Muscles clenched in response. Unable to help herself, she trailed her hand upward over Jane’s bicep. “Please?”

Slowly, Jane turned. Her face was hard. Her eyes were harder. Maura didn’t like her like this. As if they had a mind of her own, her fingertips brushed against Jane’s cheek.

Brown eyes softened. “Maura? Wha—“

“Shhh.” Maura pressed a finger against Jane’s mouth and stepped closer. Heat engulfed her. Warning bells blared in her ear, but Maura refused to listen.

The detective looked confused, hesitant. Maura didn’t let that deter her. They gazed at each other and Jane’s eyes cleared. She knew. She knew everything, but before she could utter a word, Maura captured Jane’s lips with her own.

Maura whimpered. Jane felt, tasted just like she knew she would: soft, warm and completely unique. She nipped at her bottom lip. Jane gasped, stiffened, but she didn’t pull away. She seemed to melt in Maura’s embrace. Then, she took control of it.

Jane’s tongue flicked against Maura’s lips, begging entry. There was no need. She was eager to give. At the first slide of tongues, Jane moaned thickly and pulled Maura flush against her.

It was all Maura had been waiting for and so much more, but just as she was about to celebrate and surrender completely, Jane ended the caress abruptly.

Their chests heaved.

Jane’s eyes were frightened and they looked everywhere except at Maura.

Fear was catching. It seeped into Maura as well. “Jane?”  She asked tentatively.

“No.”  Jane shook her head. “What—what are we doing?”

“I-“

“Maura, no!”  Jane turned and pulled the door open. Before Maura could say another word, it slammed in her face.

So startled by the turn of events, Maura jumped. Horrified, she peered at the door. Her heart dropped to her stomach. “Damn.” She whispered as everything came crashing down on her at once. Rejection always stung but rejection from Jane was devastating. A sound escaped her throat. It was one she had never heard before. She brought a trembling hand to her chest. The second sound she could identify. It was a sob. She hoped Angela was right. She hoped their friendship could survive this.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooo, here we are. This is the end to this one. I enjoyed it immensely. I have to say that beta bitch of mine was right there was obviously more to this story. Don't get a big head now, MSonya! I hope you guys enjoy this one. It left a smile on my face. I hope it does the same for you. TTFN.

* * *

 

Jane glared at her pillow and pummeled it into submission with her fist. She only wished that were possible with everything else in her life right now. On the other side of the bed, Jo whined tuned into her obvious distress.  Releasing a long exasperated breath, she covered her eyes with her arm and tried to will herself to stop thinking, stop feeling and go to sleep. Drinking a half a six pack did not serve to calm her nerves so Jane didn’t know why she was relying on her own constitution to finish the job no matter how strong it was.

She kicked the covers away and turned on her side. Her tank top had rolled upward, exposing her bare stomach to the cool air. Jane peered into the darkness, seeing only slight illumination from the clock on the nightstand.  This had been her routine for the past two hours and no matter what she did she couldn’t stop thinking about the expression on Maura’s face. She only got a glimpse, but it was enough to know that Maura was devastated.

A wave of guilt assailed her, but it was soon followed by a surge of anger. Her mother was in on this, and not to mention Cailin. It all felt like some kind of weird joke…like she was being punked in the worst way possible.  Jane knew something was wrong but _this_ never crossed her mind. The woman who couldn’t lie had been lying to her. For how long, she wondered. Had it been from the beginning? Maura had always been so touchy feely with her even then.

Jane grudgingly acknowledged that she had been the same. It was strange even her own mother touching her sometimes made her uncomfortable, but never Maura. There had been men in Maura’s life. Some she knew of, and she was sure there were some she did not. Maura was straight. She had to be. Jane sighed knowing she wasn’t looking at the whole picture. To Maura, sexuality was fluid.  So, the question remained. How long had she felt this way? Were all the secrets Jane told, all the feelings she revealed about men, her family and her job just being used to get closer?

No, this was Maura. She knew her, or she thought she did. Then, there was her mother and Cailin urging things along. Jane ground her teeth together. They were all in collusion with one another and Jane hated being handled. This felt like handling. This felt like she didn’t have a choice and everyone expected her to roll over and submit. Well, no she had never been one to just do that.

Then, there was Casey.  Jane rolled her eyes. There really wasn’t Casey. There was nothing there and she was relieved. He wanted commitment, babies, and such, but she wanted to just be. Jane wasn’t ready to be the little woman. She scoffed. She didn’t know if she would ever be ready for that. It felt confining to even think about it. In fact, the only relationship she’d never felt constricted in was with Maura.

Jane squeezed her eyes shut, but she didn’t want that from Maura. What they had was easy. What they had was on the other side of incredible and now it was possibly ruined. This pissed her off even more. Maura lied. In Jane’s opinion, an omission of information was just as bad as a lie itself, and Maura had changed things in a way she would have never thought possible. This was not okay. This was definitely not okay. Then, there was the kiss. Jane had responded to it with enthusiasm. It was something she couldn’t deny. She had never been so turned on from just a kiss. She couldn’t deny that either.

“Fuck!”  Jane angrily tossed a pillow across the room. It hit the wall with an unimpressive thud.

That fact in itself could mean a number of things. Sexuality was fluid…in Maura’s world, but it had never been in Jane’s of that she was sure. There was nothing to explain away the bone deep need Maura left behind.

They had to talk. Jane was sure of that, but just the thought of it scared her shitless. She wanted answers, and there was only one way to get them.  She sat up in bed. Sleep would not be had tonight, but there was plenty more thinking to do.

***

Maura was surprised to see the natural illumination of the sun filter in through her living room. It didn’t seem fair that the night went on and changed to day. She stared at the empty bottle of Vouvray on the coffee table. Beside it was glass she shared with Jane. It was the same glass she continued to use. It was of little solace.

During the night, Maura discovered that there were some things that went deeper than the pain of rejection. There was the agony of regret. It was by her side all night as she paced, as she cried. Maura had let hope get the best of her. It opened her in ways that should have remained shut. Part of her had listened to Angela and Cailin, and apparently that had been enough.  In actuality, it had been too much.

In a few seconds, the night had gone from the best in her life to possibly one of the worst. In the past, she would have reached out to Jane. The impulse to call or to drive over had been almost insurmountable as was the need to fix it all. Maura knew better. She knew Jane better. She didn’t like feeling cornered, trapped, and Maura couldn’t help but think that it was exactly what she did.

Guilt melded with the array of other emotions. Things had been working well between them until this point, and Maura rationalized that this would have continued. It was something she had to hold on to because the alternative, this alternative, was completely lacking.  Her head throbbed from the alcohol, but there was work to be done. She may not have found solace in the wine, but she knew she would within the confines of professionalism.

“Maura?” From the kitchen, Angela Rizzoli called out in a stage whisper.

Maura cringed. She didn’t feel like answering her, but manners prevented her from being rude. “In here, Angela.” Her voice was hoarse from tears and disuse.

A few seconds later, the elder Rizzoli appeared. “Hey, I didn’t want to disturb---“  Angela stopped and stared. “Maura?”

Maura turned away.

“Oh sweetie.”  Angela sat on the couch beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Shrugging it off, Maura didn’t have it in her to fall apart again. “I can’t do this right now.”

Angela sighed. “I understand. I know there’s nothing I can say.”

“No, there isn’t.”  Maura turned, meeting the older woman’s gaze. “But, I want you to know no matter what happens between me and Jane you are welcome here.”

“Oh honey, nothing is final—“

“No, it was glaringly final.”

“You know her. She’s gonna want to talk about this. You’re the only person she does talk to.”

Maura laughed, but it was without mirth. She couldn’t afford to be hopeful. “I may have ruined that.”

Unable to keep her hands to herself, Angela rubbed circles over Maura’s back. She closed her eyes and allowed it.

“I’m going to get to work then.”

Cailin walked through the door from the kitchen. “Hey did somebody forget to set the timer on the coffee---“  She stopped mid stride and mid-sentence. “Oh shit, what’s going on?”

Maura took a cleansing breath and stood, gathering the detritus from the table. “Angela’s leaving for work, and I need to get prepared for it.”  She whisked by the both into the kitchen.

Cailin was the only one to follow her. “So, you’re just giving up?”

Maura ignored her.

“Haven’t you seen romantic comedies? You don’t just let things go.”

She spun around angrily. “This is not a movie!”

Cailin’s eyes widened. “I know that! It’s not a game either.  I’ve only been here a week Maura. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. There’s something there. You just have to make her see it.”

Exasperated, Maura pushed her hands through her hair. “You don’t know Jane. I can’t make her see or do anything.”  Maura didn’t understand why she was continuing this conversation. There was no point in it. If she couldn’t do it with Angela, there is no reason why she should be able to with Cailin. Maybe because she wasn’t as close to this as Angela was.

“Bullshit.”  Cailin flailed her arms, making her irritation more than known.

“Language!”

“Bullshit, Maura. Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! She doesn’t even treat her mother the same way she treats you. You could lead that woman around by the nose, and she would follow you gladly. I’ve been watching Maura. I’m far from stupid.”

“Of course not. You could never be stupid with your genes—“

“Maura! That’s so not the point.”

“I’m aware of that as well.”  Maura tried to center herself and find rationality. “You’re a teenager. Listening to you—“

“Got you into this mess?”

“That wasn’t what I was going to say but yes.” Maura answered primly.

“You were already in this mess, and messes like this come to a head sooner or later.”

“How would you know? You’re nineteen!” Without her knowledge, Maura moved closer, erasing the already scant distance between them.

Cailin’s mouth dropped open. “Is that what you’re going with? I’m too young to see the things right in front of my face?”

Maura sniffed and turned away. “This is pointless, and let me reiterate. Why do you care?”

“Because  you’re my sister! I was an asshole to you, and you turned around and donated an organ to me. I don’t know how else to pay you back.”

Maura spun around. Cailin’s face was red and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. It felt like her heart was being squeezed in her chest. “Cailin, I—“

“Just fix it, okay? I’ve never met people like you. I mean, my mom is well…you’ve met her. She’s weird. Brilliant but weird. You are too, but not when Jane’s around. You’re you but…better.”

Maura actually smiled at that.

“Can I hug you?”

Touched, Maura nodded. It was an awkward embrace but she relished it. Still, nothing had ever felt as natural as holding Jane. Maura’s chest constricted with pain, but she tried to stay in the moment. “You owe me nothing, Cailin.”

“I disagree, but I suppose that’s what sisters do?”

“You’re posing that question to me?”

Cailin laughed. “Blind leading the blind.”

“I understood that colloquialism.”

“Then, Maura, there is hope for you yet.”

Maura closed her eyes. She didn’t think so, but look where she was right now. She never thought this would happen either. Common sense encouraged her to proceed with caution.

***

Jane shushed Jo ‘s barking as the beating on her front door continued. “I’m coming for fuck sake!” She wiped at gritty eyes and disengaged the locks.

Her mother stormed through.

“You’d better be glad I forgot my key!”

Jane bristled. She wasn’t prepared for this. “Ma, what do you want? I don’t have time for this.”

“Time? Time! You’re making time.”  She poked a finger into her daughter’s chest. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What?”

“Oh don’t look all surprised! I saw Maura this morning.”

Jane held up a finger as well. “I’m not doing this with you.” She tried to sound as respectful as possible.

“Yes! You are. She looked like shit, Jane. Complete shit. What did you do?!”

Looking away, Jane mumbled.

“What?”

“I said I had to get out of there!”

“So, she spilled her guts and you just left?”

“I am **not** doing this.”

Angela invaded her space further. “I think you forget who you’re talking to. I am your mother. You may be pushing toward grey, but I’m still your mother. I might add because I know you’ve been thinking it I didn’t mettle. She needed somebody to talk to and I was there.”

Jane didn’t say a word. She knew better.

“Look at me and tell me you don’t have feelings.”

“She’s my best friend, Ma. Of course, I do.” Jane pleaded.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.”

“I don’t know!” Jane threw her hands up. “I’ve been up all night trying to figure it out. There’s something, but I don’t know what it is!”

Angela sighed and cupped her daughter’s cheeks. “Maybe that something you two have to figure out together.”

Jane sighed as well. “I’m going to talk to her, but I just don’t know where to start. I’m scared. I’m pissed off. I’m---“  She growled in lieu of words.

“I know, baby.” She pulled Jane into a hug.

Jane allowed it for several seconds before pulling back. “She’s a woman, you know?”

“She is.” Angela agreed.

“I’m not gay, Ma.”

“That may be true, but you’re sure as hell Mauracentric.”

Jane glared at her mother. “Wh-what did you just say?”

“Oh, you heard me!” Angela grinned.

There was something about that word that she liked. It seeped into her and settled somewhere deep.  “Yeah, well. That’s not a word.”

“It is for you.”

**

It was sunny and humid. Jane took her jacket off and threw it in the car before heading to the crime scene. She swallowed, seeing Maura already bent over the body. There had been no coffee, no banter, no anything this morning. Jane missed it. She walked toward the medical examiner with Frost at her side. He noticed her subdued demeanor earlier. Jane felt his eyes but thankfully he hadn’t said a word.

“What do we got?”

Maura glanced up toward her, shielding her face from the sun, but she looked away quickly. “GSW to the neck and chest. Core liver temperature puts time of death between 24-36 hours.” Her words were clipped and lacked their usual warmth.

Jane grasped at straws. “Are you speculating?”  It was a joke, a poor one.

Maura didn’t even acknowledge it. “I’ll have prelims for you soon.”

Her heart spasmed.  It was her bed. She made it, and she had no choice but to lie in it. Maura stood and waved over her team, shutting Jane out.

“Damn, so that’s what’s wrong.”

Jane peered at her partner.

“You better fix that shit quick.” Frost added.

She opened her mouth to speak. He was right. She couldn’t let this fester. It wasn’t right to do so.

He held up a hand. “I don’t want to hear it. It doesn’t matter just know that it’s your fault and you need to fix it.”

Jane’s mouth snapped shut and she stared. “Fine,” she growled. “Was planning on it anyway.”  She cringed. She was planning on trying at least, but she still had no idea where to start.

**

Hours later, Jane stood outside the morgue with her fingertips on the keypad. She took a deep fortifying breath and punched in the code. The door beeped, and she pushed it open.  Now outside the main area, she looked through the window.

Maura appeared tired. Her posture was off.  Jane noticed red rimmed eyes earlier and knew that her night had been sleepless as well. That didn’t keep her from being elbow deep in some guy’s chest cavity. Knowing she needed to do this now, Jane input a second code.

Maura peered up as she entered.

Their eyes met. Jane saw sadness, and for the first time in a long while, Maura refused to let her see anything else.  Her throat felt dry but swallowing didn’t help. Jane held her gaze for a second longer. Without a word, she walked toward Maura’s office, and she could only hope that she would follow.

Jane stood just on the other side of the door. When it opened, her heart jumped to her throat. She should have stepped back, given Maura some room, but she couldn’t, leaving her to lean against the door.

It was uncomfortable for all of a few seconds with them standing so close, until familiarity kicked in, but Jane found that she wanted to be closer still. Within a few seconds, it became a compulsion, and she had to literally will her body to stay. “Maura, I—“ Her voice cracked with emotion.

That seemed to get Maura’s attention. Green eyes stared at her in complete concentration.

Jane felt caught by the force of it, but she had to look away if only momentarily, in an attempt to gather her wits. She glanced heavenward and shook her head before returning her gaze to Maura. “I…fuck!” She was a woman of action, and it was that action that usually started a dialogue. Jane stepped closer.

Maura’s eyes widened. Her lips parted.

Jane had to know if it was a fluke. She brushed Maura’s lips with her own. The softness there had her going back for more. Maura moaned loudly when Jane’s hand encircled her throat, holding her still and possessive nonetheless. Maura seemed to surrender then, sagging against her. Jane closed the tiny space that still existed between them, deepening the caress. She growled when nails sank into her shoulders. Heat surged through her. Her stomach clenched hard enough to leave her gasping.

It was no fluke. There was no way she could turn her back on this.

Maura was the one to end the contact this time. Needing space, she pushed at Jane’s chest weakly at first then with more vehemence.  She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. Her eyes were alight with confusion and something resembling anger. “No, don’t do this to me and walk away again. I—“

“Maura?” Jane reached out unable to stop touching her, grasping her hand. “How long?”

“I don’t—“

“How long have you felt this way? I need to know.”

Maura lifted her chin. “One year, three months and two days.”

Jane released a breath she wasn’t aware of holding. Anger rushed up to meet her---toward the woman standing in front of her but most of all toward herself. “Through Dean and Casey?”

Maura’s gaze fell. “Yes,” she whispered.

Jane slammed her hand against the door. Maura eyes jerked upward with the rest of her body in response.

“The way I talked to you about them?! Maura?!”

“I didn’t stop being your friend Jane!”

“I know that! I thought at first you were using---“

“No! I could never do that!”

“I know, Maura, but all this time, I was hurting you.  You just let me?”

“I didn’t have a choice. We can put this behind---“

“No! We can’t. Didn’t you feel that? When we kissed?”

Maura’s breathing went ragged. “Yes,” she murmured.

“I did too,” Jane murmured.

Maura’s eyes filled with emotion. She let her in again. “What does this mean?”

“I don’t know, but I’ve never felt anything like it. I fucking suck at this. You know that, but---“

“Yes?” Something twinkled in Maura’s eyes.

“I’ve never sucked at anything concerning you.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Go away!” They both yelled. 

“Sorry,” Criminalist Change muttered.

They looked at each other, sharing a moment of mirth.

“Everything has always been easy between us. Will it stay that way if we…”  Jane exhaled noisily. “If we explore this?”

“I can’t answer that…not accurately.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

Maura brushed her fingertips over Jane’s cheek. She leaned into the caress. “Don’t do this if that’s your reasoning. We’ve been through so much, Jane. Surely even this is feasible.”

“It’s not the reason. I don’t think this is going to fizzle out, and I don’t want it to.”

“Slowly?” Maura asked. Hope was etched in Maura’s expression. She wrapped her arms around Jane as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Jane nodded. “Ma was right.”

“About?”

“Me being Mauracentric.”

Maura bit her bottom lip as she smiled. “That isn’t a—“

“Yes, it is.”

THE END


End file.
